The story of Aquarificanas
by SwissloveandRussianhugs18
Summary: While on a boat ride, Japan, Hong Kong, and Iceland discover and island. A girl with short white hair and breath taking pale pink eyes appears. A new nation. This is Aquarificanas, a nation that is just starting her journey. This is her story.


The story of a lost Nation.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia

Iceland looked at Hong Kong "Are you sure?" he asked the Asian teen as he looked at the boat. Hong Kong had invited him on a boat ride with him and Japan, just off the coast of Japan. Hong Kong nodded "Of course." He stepped onto the boat without a second thought, Iceland hesitantly followed. Japan nodded at them before starting the boat "Lets go." He said as he steered the boat out of the dock and into the direction of open sea. Iceland breathed in the salty sea air, relaxing more as the atmosphere grew calm and quiet. Hong Kong leaned on the railing, letting the sea breeze tousle his hair as Japan brought a chair to the steering wheel and sat down and began to read a Manga. Iceland smiled, how like Japan to read a Manga. They all stood in a peaceful atmosphere, enjoying the moment in their own ways as the boat drifted, slowly and slightly rocking along with the waves. This had turned out to be a good idea after all.

-time skip-

Iceland yawned as the early morning turned into afternoon and the sun shown brightly on the horizon. Hong Kong stared at the thin line of the horizon, eyes narrowing "Hmmm?" Japan looked at Hong Kong curiously. Hong Kong pointed "What's that?" there was a small black dot on the horizon, a small island. Japan hummed and put his Manga down "I don't know, lets go check it out." He muttered as he started the engine and went full speed ahead. Iceland nodded "It might be a part of a chain of Islands." He suggested as they came closer and closer. It was indeed a small island, but there was more than one as Iceland had said. They led up to the Arctic circle, maybe a chain or Arctic islands? Japan circled the island slowly, observing it like a hawk. Iceland and Hong Kong both glanced at each other in suspicion and looked back at the island in curiosity. There was a sharp cry of a bird and their heads shot up. It was a strange breed, an eagle yet all in silver and white with piercing blue eyes. It gave another cry and flew to the island, dropping something on the beach it had been holding. There was a small rustle in a nearby bush, their heads snapped to it. A small girl stumbled out, her clothing was rather odd. It seemed like a kimono, but instead had a skirt and what appeared to be armored shoulder pads. The small child teetered over and picked the object up. It was a branch of a cherry blossom tree. The little child smiled, her short white hair blowing in the breeze as she looked up at them with radiant pale pink eyes. Japan and Hong Kong nodded "Going in." Japan muttered as he turned the boat to the beach, anchoring once he was as close as he could get. Hong Kong didn't hesitate to jump in a row boat and pulled Iceland with him "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked Iceland. Iceland nodded "New nation for sure." He muttered as they reached land. The girl teetered over to them with a bright smile "Machulka!" she greeted in an odd language "Qua fey she neh skya bie calchulka?" she tilted her head curiously. They sighed "Uhm, what is your name?" Iceland attempted as he pointed to her and tilted his head. The girl nodded "Aquarificanas." She chirped happily. Hong Kong sighed "Long name." he muttered and Iceland sighed "Well, who gets to keep her?" he asked. Hong Kong shrugged "We'll find out later." He held his hand out "Ne che sukyoka leeye se na borshka!" the child grabbed Iceland's hand instead. Iceland seemed confused before shrugging and leading her to the boat, Hong Kong trailing behind them. They all got in and got back to the boat "Well?" Japan asked as they came back up and hooked the row boat to the boat again "New nation." They confirmed with a nod as the child looked at the island "NECHE SHKA GRAUSKI!" she called out. The bird came back with a cry and landed next to her "Grauski!" she hugged the large bird and it nuzzled her cheek. Japan turned the boat back, heading back to his dock "So, guess it's time for a world meeting." He mumbled with a sigh. The two teens nodded as the small girl just watched them with content, happy to have company. This was gonna be a long and loud meeting…..

-time skip a few days later-

Japan sighed "Please, be quiet everyone. I have news of a new nation." He spoke loudly. Instantly, the room grew quiet an tense "A new nation?" whispers began to spread about rapidly. Japan nodded "Hai. Me, Hong Kong, and Iceland found her on a boat ride a few days earlier." He confirmed along with nods from the two teens "We don't know yet who she should be raised by yet, so we decided to let her pick." He whistled and the door opened "Iz machulka!" the little toddler girl skipped in with a bright smile on her face. She scanned the room before her grin brightened "Iz behmd! Iz behmd!" she cried as she stumbled on over to Sweden. Sweden blinked and stared at her as she tugged on his sleeve "Mala mala jai!" she cried as she hugged his arm and looked around "Ano! Kirnoshka!" she around the table to Finland "What?!" Finland seemed confused as she hugged his leg as if she knew him well. Russia smiled and got up, walking over to pick her up "And what might your name be?" he asked as he held her out at arms length "Aquarificanas!" she giggled happily and stared at him "Ano…..Petra!" she cried and held her arms out to him as if she just found something amazing. Russia blinked, confused before bringing her into an awkward hug "Petra? What's that?" he muttered in confusion. The girl hummed in thought "Petra ish….Fa….Fah….Father!" she smiled as she got the word and England did a spit take "Father?!" he looked very shocked "I think we all agree that Russia is no where near fatherly!" he coughed and France nodded "No offense mon ami, but you are rather scary." France sighed. Russia frowned "Well, she seems to like me." He said with a smile. The girl turned to the Nordics and smiled "Valyushka….bro…..brothers!" she clapped and Finland smiled "Oh my! I've always wanted to be a big brother!" he cheered while Sweden hummed " She 's sm'll." He pointed out and Norway nodded "Yes, quite small." He muttered before he looked at her expectantly. The girl smiled "B-Bi….Big…..Bro…Brother!" Norway seemed satisfied with the name and looked at Iceland "No chance Norway." The teen said as Norway frowned "Someday." He muttered before turning back. Japan sighed "So the choice is between Russia and the Nordics." He looked at the girl with calculating eyes. She giggled and hummed in thought "…Mishka valyushka!" she pointed to the Nordics. Russia frowned and set her down "Someday…..kolkolkol….." he chuckled darkly as he went back to his seat. Denmark smiled "Yes! We finally get a sister!" he cheered as he picked her up "What should we name her?" Finland asked. Sweden hummed "Alex?" he suggested and the girl shook her head "Tina? Megan? Fay? Sola? Luna? Filia?" Finland suggested, again the girl said no. Norway hummed "Aurora?" No. Iceland sighed "…..how about Erika?" the girl pondered this before smiling and nodding. Denmark scoffed "And her last name?" the girl smiled again "Strange. Erika Strange." She stated. The Nordics smiled "I like it." Norway nodded and Finland smiled "Its nice." Sweden and Iceland shrugged " A bi' o'd." the swede said and Iceland nodded "It suits her though." He muttered. The girl chuckled at her new family, she wanted to be strong just like them! And so, the nation of Aquarificanas began her journey.


End file.
